(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
Teleconferencing systems have recently been used in conferences. In the teleconferencing systems, personal computers (PCs), tablet terminals, and similar devices are interconnected via a network to share electronic data of documents for use at the conferences such as materials.